


Tremors

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being high up past your fucking eye balls on ripped fuel was great when you needed to stay up for hours, and concentrate on twenty fucking things at once so that you and your team didn't get your asses blown the fuck up, but holy shit if it didn't come with some annoying ass side effects.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Tremors

Being high up past your fucking eye balls on ripped fuel was great when you needed to stay up for hours, and concentrate on twenty fucking things at once so that you and your team didn't get your asses blown the fuck up, but holy shit if it didn't come with some annoying ass side effects. 

All Ray wanted was to get off a decent combat jack, just to take his nerves down, but because he was just coming down off the other side of a caffeine and ephedra buzz, his hands kept shaking and his legs kept twitching and he just couldn't get a decent rhythm going. 

"Shit…" 

He glared down at his hand, and by extension his cock, which to its credit, was blameless in this situation. Not that he could see either especially well, not without his NVGs, stood out on the edge of camp overlooking a minefield in the dead of night. 

It was a testament to how distracted he was that he didn't hear the crunch of boots of gravel behind him, until a low, familiar voice spoke quietly right near his ear. 

"Need some help there?" 

Ray nearly elbowed Brad in the stomach. 

"Jesus H Cocksucking Christ, Brad, don't fucking sneak up on me like that…" 

Brad huffed a breath of laughter that Ray could feel against his neck, pressing close behind him. With how tall and broad Brad was, Ray would be pretty much invisible to anyone who came upon them from behind, especially in the dark like they were. 

"Is that a no?" 

As Brad's chin hooked over Ray's shoulder, one of his hands came to settle on his hip, broad and strong and grounding. Everything about him was like that, steady and enveloping, blocking out all the bullshit and letting Ray actually get a grip on reality. 

Speaking of getting a grip. 

"No… No that is absolutely not a no." 

With Brad's cheek next to his own, Ray could feel him smile even if he couldn't see it. 

"Good." 

The hand not on Ray's hip slid down his arm, from bicep to elbow to wrist, finally covering his hand, a double layer wrapped around his cock. At first, he just guided Ray's hand, moving it for him up and down the length of his shaft… 

But once he'd coaxed his slightly flagging erection back into full hardness, he carefully peeled Ray's fingers away, his long fingers and calloused palm caressing Ray's heated skin directly. 

With Ray's own hand out of the way, Brad set to jerking him off in earnest. Long, firm strokes, rhythmic and perfect, catching beads of precome by rubbing his thumb over the head of Ray's cock and spreading it over the shaft. And all the while murmuring low and soft into Ray's ear. 

"That's it… Lean back on me, just like that... Should have come to me from the start, you know I'll always take care of you…" 

And Jesus, Ray would be pissed off about how fucking calm Brad was being if he couldn't feel his erection pressed into the small of his back. 

"Fuck, Brad…" 

The hand on his hip gave a warning squeeze. 

"Shh, you need to keep it down…" a twist of his wrist that made that extra difficult, and Ray had to swallow a loud groan, "Don't want to give away our position." 

Ray stifled a laugh, this fucking asshole… 

"Easy for you to say, fucking Iceman son of a…" but he didn't get any further in that sentence, as Brad picked up the pace and Ray had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to keep from crying out. He leaned back into the solid wall of Brad's chest, losing himself in it, and bit down on the base of his thumb as his climax hit him, spilling over Brad's fingers. 

He let his arm drop to the side, feeling sated and boneless, as Brad made quick work of cleaning them both off with a baby wipe and tucked him back into his pants. One of Brad's massive hands - the one that hadn't been wrapped around his cock seconds earlier - cupped the side of Ray's head, and he felt lips (always so fucking soft even in the desert) brush his temple in a kiss. 

"Go get some sleep, Ray, I'm on watch." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often have a scene come to me fully formed with no real need to write a whole story around it, but this one did.


End file.
